Beautiful Beginnings
by Expandarian
Summary: Naruto's thoughts concerning Sasuke's misguided actions and his resulting ill misfortune. OOC AU Oneshot Tragedy/Angst Rated T


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters portrayed in this work of fiction. I do not receive any monetary profit nor do I benefit in any way from this publicized fanfiction.

Warning: This might get a little confusing, but just bear with me and read through it. There will be an explanation at the bottom if you still don't understand by the time you finish it.

* * *

There's nothing like watching the love of your life die… But even now, looking down at him from the platform, I couldn't help but smile. He used to tell me all the time that he loved my smile; I hope it's the last thing he see's.

Looking at him now, six hours after the last time we held each other, I feel safe. He doesn't intimidate me anymore; not like he used to. Not like when he used to beat me up every day after school. And sometimes before. We had our differences, and it was his reputation that put the final foot down and kept us apart. I guess we overcame that…  
Sometimes I wonder how…

It's funny how you start to remember the most irrelevant things when you're sitting there, patiently waiting. Ha, as if you could patiently wait for something like this… as if you could sit there and do nothing…

They prepped the IV; I couldn't help but think of his drug addiction. I was always getting on his case over it… I always yelled at him and said he should do better things with his life. Maybe I shouldn't have been so harsh on him…

The tears started swelling in my eyes. Damn… Here come the memories.

I remember when we went out for the first time. It wasn't even a real date, but he didn't care. He took me to the park and pushed me on the swings until midnight. We watched the stars and he showed me the constellations… It was a whole new world.

I remember staying up late curled under a blanket. We had school the next morning but we never cared. The only one that mattered was him. Sasuke. My stupid Teme. We talked and tickled and laughed about our wishes and hopes to nothing but the light of the TV. We talked about our dreams. Mine was to get a degree in Marine Biology…His was to marry me.

I guess I really was lucky to have him.

He looked at me through the polished glass windows, with yet another smile on his face. He hated smiling, but he did it for me. His soft eyes stared at me; they said it all. I'm sorry, I love you, Do your best, I'll wait for you. Countless meanings with one look; He had that ability.  
He looked relaxed. Ready. He knew this is what he deserved, and so did I. Deep down, I knew he deserved this. But I would never say it. He's my Teme, this can't happen!

How could I let this happen?

All I could do was watch and stare; remember. There went all of his dreams. His hopes. All gone, with the push of a single button.  
The man who pushed it probably never thought twice. He just wanted to go home with the money to feed his family. His kids.

I wonder if Sasuke would make a good dad?

He always wanted kids. He wanted a family. I couldn't give it to him… but I sure as hell tried. I did everything I could to make him happy. I wonder if it worked? I wonder if he's happy…

I watched his eyes fall shut, as if he were falling asleep after one too many beers. It's just like him, but I couldn't bear the thought of him never waking up again, never getting to see his unique, vibrant eyes again. Knowing that he will never get the family he deserves or follow the dreams he's worked so hard for. Yeah, you could say it's difficult.

I think, if there's one thing that Sasuke taught me… It's to never be afraid to take a chance. Our love was the biggest chance I've ever taken, and of all the days I've wasted playing it safe, the one time I took a chance… The three months I spent loving him were the best three months of my life.

He'll always be with me, guiding me one step at a time and anticipating the moment we get to hold each other again. Waiting for the moment we get to see each other again, like six hours and twelve minutes after I last held him.  
The first thing I'll do when I see him…

Smile.

* * *

**Explination**

Sasuke was sentenced to the death penalty for treason and murder. This is Naruto's account of what happened as he was watching him be put to sleep.


End file.
